If Only It Could Make Up For Forever
by Maybe I'm Not Okay
Summary: When Jasper left to join the army, he was leaving so much behind. His family, his friends... and his fiancée. When Elena Woods hears of her betrothed's 'death' she goes into a zombie state. She is turned. Moving to modern Forks, will she find her beloved?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I could never dream up someone as perfect as Jasper (much to my disappointment).**

_Summary: When Jasper left to join the army, he was leaving so much behind. His family, his friends... and his fiancée. When Elena Woods hears of her betrothed's 'death' she goes into a zombie state, in which she cannot cope. When one night she is walking in the cornfields, reliving memories she is turned. As she moves to modern day Forks, will she ever find her beloved? _

_**167 years ago...**_

_Jasper Whitlock smiled down at the face of the love of his life, wiping a tear that had escaped one of her emerald eyes on her tanned cheek. He leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to hers. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her hands through his dirty blond hair, in turn running his fingers through her dark red curly locks. He pulled away after a moment, sighing as he looked behind him, to the white stallion. Once more, he turned to his fiancée and leaned forward, whispering in her ear._

"_My heart will always belong to you, Elena."_

_He pecked her cheek and turned, mounting the horse and riding towards the horizon. Elena Woods watched her knight in shining armour walk ride away, taking her heart with him._

_Tears stained porcelain cheeks as Elena wandered the corn fields, the wind tugging her curly locks and her dress as her bare feet navigated the slightly uneven ground. The navy blue skirt of her dress billowed behind her, goose pimples gracing her bare arms, the sleeves of her faded pink bodice rolled up, past her elbow. (Dress on profile) God, how she missed him. Her heart wrenched in her chest and she allowed a small sob to escape her plump, rosy red lips. Tears blurred her vision and she fell to the ground, not caring for her dress. She heard footsteps behind her, but decided she did not care for it, wallowing simply in her misery. It was that decision that changed her life forever. _

"_Don't struggle and this won't hurt." _

_A masculine voice growled, clasping her neck as she let out a small whimper. She felt as though she was going to be sick; her stomach churning as adrenaline pumped through her veins. But she refused to act on it. With the news of her dear Jasper's death, life seemed meaningless now, and she did not care what was to happen to her. She allowed the man to move her head to the side and expose her neck, but she screamed when she felt his teeth puncture her neck, pain immediately ripping through her body._

_After what seemed like centuries of burning pain, Elena's once-emerald eyes opened, a gasp escaping her lips as she stared at the dust particles lingering in the air. She was staring at a sky streaked with pink and gold, among colours she'd never even known existed. She gasped once again, looking at all the different colours of the corn that cushioned her body. That was when she heard the shouts and the howls of canines, jumping to her feet. _Here's Farmer Dean again, coming to yell about the crops. _She thought. The most enticing scent filled the air, gracing her nostrils as she ran a tongue over red plump lips. A male figure appeared, sandy hair covering his chocolate eyes. She could hear his pulse and took a whiff of the air. That was all she needed. She pounced, growling as she knocked the farmer to the ground. She plunged her teeth into his neck, the sweet crimson liquid rushing down her throat._

_After a while, she stopped. She wiped her lips and looked down at the corpse, gasping and covering her mouth as she let out tearless sobs. _Did I do that?_ She thought. After a while, she stopped sobbing, a hard and cold expression on her face. She no longer cared for what she was. She no longer cared for the monster that she was becoming. She would find whoever had taken Jasper from her and would kill him, slowly. But still, a small part of her mind that she had locked away to think about when she was free to cry (or rather, try to) was whispering._

'_What have I done?"_

**A/N: I have to say, I'm quite proud of this prologue. I've never done one so long. Anyway, tell me what you think in a ****REVIEW****? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I could never dream up someone as perfect as Jasper (much to my disappointment).**

_Summary: When Jasper left to join the army, he was leaving so much behind. His family, his friends... and his fiancée. When Elena Woods hears of her betrothed's 'death' she goes into a zombie state, in which she cannot cope. When one night she is walking in the cornfields, reliving memories she is turned. As she moves to modern day Forks, will she ever find her beloved?_

_**90 years ago…**_

Elena glared down at the frail body on the concrete ground, her once-emerald green eyes glowing crimson as she wiped the gore from her full lips. Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she lifted the corpse into her arms, shoving him into the shadows of the alleyway. She stared at the shadows for a moment, a smirk tugging her lips as they bent, hiding the limp body from view. She estimated that it would be around noon when the body was found, and by then she'd be long gone. Looking down at her clothing, a scowl shifting the elegant features of her face at the blood soaking her yellow and pink print tee, yellow converse and dark jeggings. Her auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders, her ivory skin glowing with the sudden intake of blood into her system. She was buzzing with excitement, similar to the feeling of being high, but she took no notice. Instead, she began to run from the alley, a blur that was invisible to the naked eye.

Walking gracefully through the doorway of a small house, she grinned, finally allowing the buzz from her hunt to fill her. She giggled; the sound of a thousand violins in perfect harmony with a harp. Three laughs followed hers and she spun around quickly, smiling at the three figures. Victoria and James had their arms around each other, and Laurent was rolling his scarlet eyes.

"Hey, you guys."

She drawled in a dulcet tone. Laurent smiled at her, while Victoria and James just stared intimately at each other. Elena gave Laurent a look, rolling her eyes as they leaned towards each other.

"When you guys have finished sucking face, come find me."

She said, turning on her heel and skipping away. Her hair whipped her back as she did so, peering into the living room and leaning on the doorway, studying the boy and girl sat on the floor. They were human, she could determine from their heartbeats. They both had white-blonde hair and violet eyes with fair skin. A frown graced her facial features. Sure, she didn't exactly treat humans decently, but she didn't bring them home as playthings. A sigh escaped her full lips and she walked towards the two, who were trembling. She sat in front of them, flinching slightly as both cringed away into the scarlet, beige and copper cushions behind them.

"I won't hurt you."

She said softly, putting on her innocent mask, her calm facade. She gently comforted them by placing a hand on the boy's knee and the girl's right arm.

"What are your names?"

She asked quietly. The boy spoke first.

"I'm Matthew. This is Bryony."

His voice broke on his sister's name. Elena nodded, sighing. Her long-since dead heart ached at his obvious fear and, if she were human, she would have cried for them.

"I'm sorry,"

Her voice was sincere as she spoke and leaned forward, whispering in Adam's ear.

"For everything."

She gently kissed his neck, covering his mouth and piercing his flesh with her teeth. The blood swam down her throat and she muffled a groan as she began to focus, her acute senses strengthening. After a few dizzy minutes, she pulled away, holding her breath and choking back tearless sobs as he began to scream. She looked to Bryony.

"I'm sorry."

She repeated, leaning forward and plunging her teeth into Bryony's neck. She covered the younger girl's mouth as she began to whimper, ignoring her coven's presence. Bryony's blood tasted tainted, but still delicious, and she could sense a hint of heroin in her bloodstream. Due to the slightly sourer taste, Elena pulled back sooner than she had with Matthew, blocking out the siblings' screams and looking back to her coven.

"Look, I know you don't approve, but can't you sense the potential? We could need them."

The truth had been twisted slightly, but only about the 'needing them' part. With Elena on their side, the entire coven knew that they would not need any more members. Unlike most vampires, she had several gifts (a fact that empowered but frustrated and unnerved her at the same time). Shadow bending and dream walking were her best, among lightning control and telepathy. But, she was right about one thing. Both siblings certainly had potential. Her coven nodded, turning for a hunt. Elena sat down on the sofa, feebly attempting to comfort Matthew and Bryony, although she knew it would do no good. She murmured comforting words in their ears for three days straight, watching their bodies as the colour drained from their skin and their faces grew more and more angelic. _Oh, the irony._ She thought, chuckling slightly at the thought that something that looked like an angel was so demonic inside. Turning her gaze to the silent, writhing twins, she sighed.

Unlike the rest of her coven, Elena still had a trace of humanity inside, no matter how deep she buried it. She ran her slim, feminine fingers through the twins' white-blonde hair in a comforting way as both of their silently suffering bodies leaned against her. After a few hours, she heard their hearts stopped and looked down, waiting for both pairs of eyes –which she knew would be crimson instead of the unique violet they had been- to blink open. After a few moments, they did. Both sat bolt upright, studying the old-fashioned room in which they had awoken, before turning back towards her.

"Sit down."


End file.
